Jetta Meets Her Brother
by Lady Dashie Sparkle
Summary: This is how Jetta met her brother Thrasher. This story has a co writer.
1. Jetta's Story: The Joint Concert

**Jetta's Story:**

 **The Joint Concert**

Written by Lady Dashie Sparkle

I am in the music room at my house waiting for the other Misfits to arrive. The music room was just a 2nd bedroom with blue floor and the walls are white. It is the most quiet place in the whole house. I am working on my sax. My hair is blowing with a fan I have on the floor.

Then I heard a knock at the front door. I left the music room to answer the door. It was Pizzazz and Roxy at the door. Roxy found the couch and crashed on it. Pizzazz just looked around. "What's up, Yank?" I asked her. "Nice place you got here, Jetta! She replied. "We should have a house warming party." Roxy added, trying to be nice. I kind of liked it. "We can set it up later." Pizzazz said.

"Ok, lets get down to business. Who wants to sign with Starlight Music?" I asked the other Misfits. "I do!" Roxy said. "I don't know yet!" Pizzazz yelled. "Well I do! I said. "Jerrica has been very nice to us since the truce." I continued.

The television droned in the background as they continued to talk.  
"Once again, Eric Raymond is back in jail," the news anchor reported, "Once again caught embezzling and selling drugs. Let that be a lesson, crime doesnt pay."

I overheard the news report. "When will Eric ever learn?" I asked the group. "Eric Raymond is a joke." Pizzazz added. "He is the main reason why we hated Jem and her band."

The doorbell rang and I left to go answer it. "Coming." I called out. I open the door for Stormer. She is always late to these gatherings. We are supose to be playing a concert with The Holograms to show the public that the Misfits and the Holograms are now friends.

"Do you guys know who the opening act is?" Stormer asked. "I think that band The Theatrics is." Pizzazz answered her. "Did you hear the news, Stormer?" I asked Stormer. "What news, Jetta?" Stormer answered. "Eric Raymond is back in jail. "Pizzazz interruptly said. "AGAIN!" Stormer said.


	2. Thrasher's Story: Surprise Reunion

**Thrasher's Story:**

 **Surprise Reunion**

Written by Starchild Potter

Johnny "Thrasher" Williams...The only member of The Theatrics that wore facepaint. The theme of his band was all Hollywood oriented. He was dressed as The Crow. His bandmates are their bass player David "Thrum" Olson, and Alex "Zinger" Bradford their rhythm guitarist, and Alex "Slammer" Wilson their drummer. They were taking five after a rhearsal.

The Theatrics had a slow start on the main stream but they were suddenly getting known due to the time when they opened the show for The Misfits. John had gotten a good look at them. He thought they were cool, especially Roxy. She cracked him up. Jetta however, there was something familiar about her.

Thrasher was staring down at the picture of Jetta he had bought before the show ended.

"You and that picture, Thrasher," said Thrum.

"What?" asked Thrasher.

"You been staring at it for the past few minutes" said Zinger

Thrasher shrugged.

"So what's the deal?" asked Slammer.

Thrasher sighed.

"Well," said Thrasher, "Remember how I told I was always the dark horse and I ran away from home because my father grounded me from going to the Homecoming Dance?"

They nodded.

"Well, I havent seen them since then," said Thrasher, "I dont even know if they're still alive."

"Go on," said Thrum.

"Well, I had an older sister named Sheila," said Thrasher, "And Jetta reminds me of her. She seems familiar and now I am wondering."

"And now you are wondering if it's her?" asked Zinger.

"Well...Yeah," said Thrasher.

"Well bro," said Slammer, "Why dont you go find out?"

"How the hell do you approach someone with a possibility like that?" asked Thrasher.

"For starters, stop and say hi," said Thrum, "Get her number or something. and ask what her real name is. If its her, then you you just a reunion."

"You really think so?" asked Thrasher.

"What have you got to lose?" asked Zinger.

"Nothing I guess," said Thrasher.

"Then go for it," said Slammer, "Get your answers. If she isnt your sister, at least you'll know."

"Ok," said Thrasher.

He looked at the back of the pic which doubled as a business card and picked up the nearby pay phone. He dropped a quarter in and twisted the turn dial. It rung and someone picked.

"Hello, is this Jetta?," said Thrasher, "Oh blast, I'm sorry, hi Roxy. Is Jetta there."

Roxy spoke.

"Sure, I'll be right here," he said, "Thank you."

He waited a few seconds and the Jetta picked up the phone.

"Hi, Jetta?," said Thrasher, "Yes this is Thrasher from The Theatrics."

She spoke again.

"Um...yeah, we're thrilled to open for you guys again," he said, "I own every album The Misfits and The Holograms made. I even The Stingers' albums."

Jetta spoke again.

"Uh yeah," he said, "The reason why I'm calling is well...could we meet somewhere maybe get some coffee or something? I got a question that's been nagging at me and I figured, best if we meet up and I ask you."

She spoke again.

"Yeah, noon is fine," he said, "Ok I will see you then..Later."

He hung up and looked at his bandmates.

"This is it," he said, "The moment of truth."...


	3. Thrasher's Story: Rendezvous

**Thrasher's Story:**

 **Rendezvous**

Written by Starchild Potter

Thrasher sat at the table. He turned away the waiter as he was waiting for someone. Thrasher was young and handsome looking, flawless complexion, had one golden hoop in his left ear, he had taken his makeup off before he headed out. He was tall and muscular from years of working out. He had piercing blue eyes and long dark hair too.  
Before he was a musician, he was a roadie for The Limp Lizards. At the time he had had a relationship with the lead singer. She got him the job. Eventually they went their separate ways and remained friends. The Theatrics toured with The Limp Lizards from time to time.  
As he sat there, he saw Jetta walked in. She was looking around for any sign of the person that called her. Thrasher waved his hand to get her attention. Jetta walked over to him.  
"Are you the one that called?" she asked.  
"Yes," said Thrasher, "I am Thrasher, lead vocalist of The Theatrics."  
"I remember you guys," said Jetta, "You guys sing alot of good songs, though they're covers mostly."  
"Everyone needs to start somewhere," said Thrasher.  
Jetta chuckled.  
"True," she said.  
"Have you eaten yet?," asked Thrasher.  
Jetta shook her head.  
"Look through the menu and let me know," said Thrasher.  
Jetta smiled.  
"Ok," she said.  
She opened the menu and looked through. After awhile, she decided. Jetta order a burger with some fries and a sodapop. Thrasher ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and a sodapop. They were eating and talking. At some point Thrasher pointed at her ring.  
"That is a big ring," said Thrasher, "Cool looking at that."  
Jetta.  
"Family ring," she said.  
"I figured as much," he said.  
Jetta stopped in mid chew of her burger.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
Thrasher turned his hand so that she could see his ring. It looked the same.  
"Where did you get that?" asked Jetta.  
"You are Sheila Burns yes?" asked Thrasher.  
Jetta almost dropped her burger.  
"How did you know that?" she asked.  
"Doth the Crow have a familiar face...Big Sister?" asked Thrasher.  
Jetta's eyes widened at that nickname.  
"J-Johnny?" she asked.  
Thrasher smiled.  
"It's been awhile," he said.  
Jetta left her chair and hugged him tight trying not to cry.  
"Where the hell did you go off to?" she said, "Mom and dad went out of their minds."  
Thrasher sighed.  
"I wanted to teach them a lesson," he said, "But I screwed up...I didnt have enough money to get back. I dont even know if they live in the same area anymore."  
"They still live in London," said Jetta.  
"I will get them a letter ASAP then," said Thrasher.  
"So I see you got to be a rockstar like you wanted," said Jetta.  
"Not immediately," said Thrasher, "Was performing in the streets for cash until I met The Limp Lizards at one of the Open Mic Nights. They said they needed a Roadie and tech. So I stepped up. Kinda had a relationship with their lead vocalist too."  
Jetta nodded.  
"Eventually, I saved enough cash," said Thrasher, "I seperated from them but remained friends. I started my own band, playing clubs and such. This opening act could be our big break."  
"So what made you think to contact me?" asked Jetta.  
"You looked very familiar," said Thrasher, "Plus your ring gave it away."  
"Sharp eyes as always," said Jetta.  
"So you're a Misfit?" asked Thrasher.  
"Yes," said Jetta.  
"What are they like?" asked Thrasher.  
"Well Pizazz, is bossy at times but she's ok, Roxy is a bit of hardhead, but not too bad," said Jetta, "Stormer is the nice one, such a sweetheart. Very quiet too."  
Thrasher chuckled.  
"I think Pizzazz is cute," he said.  
Jetta laughed.  
"Good luck with that," said Jetta.  
"Huh?" asked Thrasher.  
"Ever since she found out Riot wasn't attracted to her," said Jetta, "She completely shut down."  
Thrasher smiled.  
"Maybe I can show her that love still exists," he said.  
Jetta laughed.  
"Always a bit of Romeo as usual," said Jetta.  
"Hey, you forget mom is a sap too," said Thrasher.  
"Wait until I tell them who I found," laughed Jetta.  
"They'll be surprised for sure," said Thrasher.  
"Indeed," said Jetta.  
"So tell me," said Thrasher, "I happen to have time off at this moment. If you're not doing anything, could introduce me to the band?"  
"Sure," said Jetta, "But lets finish our food, Im still hungry."  
Thrasher laughed.  
"Yeah all right," he said.  
They continued eating untile their meals were polished off and then Thrasher paid the check. Jetta had taken a taxi to get here. Luckily Thrasher rode his motorcycle over. He happened to have a spare helmet so he let Jetta climb on the bike behind him. He roared the egine to life and then they drove off...


End file.
